Unforeseen love
by YukiYaoiLover3
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE TELL ME HOW I HAVE DONE!


**~=Kevin's POV =~**

_TICK  
TOCK  
TICK  
TOCK  
_

That was the sound that rang through my ears. More like pounded in my ears as I watched the clock. It was the last period of the day, I should be happy right? Wrong. I couldn't sit still, the sound of the teacher yammering away annoyed the hell out of me, and it was so cold in the classroom that I felt like I was going to freeze solid before I got out of there. It was Wednesday which meant there would be practice after school. Now that was a good and a bad thing, good because no matter how cold it was, practice always warmed me down to my bones, but bad because I don't get to go home right away and enjoy the hot coco that my mom was surly making for dad right now.

_TICK  
TOCK  
TICK  
TOCK_

That damn sound keeps pounding in my ears. One of these days, it's going to drive me insane. I put my head down to try to tune it out, but just as I did, I hear the bell out ring in my ears. Oh sweet mercy thank god! I grabbed all of my books and paper then boltedout of the room before even hearing what the teacher had to say, and made a bee line to my locker. I threw the stuff I didn't need inside and grabbed the stuff I would no doubt need for homework that night, even though I knew trying to do my calculus homework was probably worthless because I didn't understand a damn word of it! I put what I needed in my bag and bolted to the locker rooms for practice. I arrived a few minutes before the rest of the guys, I liked being the first one there mostly because it gave me a few minutes of silence before the entire team came barreling in and giving me a headache. They were all practically brothers to me but they knew how to push my buttons when they wanted to, Especially Nat. 

"OH KEVIN!" 

Speak of the devil. That obnoxiously loud voice rings against the tiled walls of the locker rooms and echoes twice as loudin my ears. I sigh softly then cringe and nearly fall over when the teal haired boy jumped onto my back. He didn't weight much more than what I'm used to, but it was enough to make me stumble slightly. 

"Hey there Kevin I figured I would find ya' here" he flashed me his usual obnoxious bright smile as I looked back at him. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm here now get off me" He laughed as I tossed him off me. I couldn't help but smile, no matter how annoying he could get, he was closer to me than anyone on the team so I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"So, I hear you are having trouble in your calculus class. As usual, and I don't think I need to play teacher and remind you that if you don't pull that up, the coach is going to suspend you from games. Hell, he might even pull you from the team all together!" Nat looked at me, his smile had faded as he said those words, and that was enough to drive the words home and make me actually consider them.  


"I know man, but the class is so damn hard and I just don't get anything, the teacher just blabbers on about it!" I pulled off my hat and ran my hand through my hair, trying to think of a way to get my grade up in the class, which for me was probably impossible. 

"Why don't you ask for help, isn't there someone in the class who can help?"

"The only person I can think of who could help me out is…" I paused, I knew the only person could help me but asking him would probably not end well. 

Nat raised his brow but then his face lit up when he realized who I meant "you mean that little gap-toothed cutie?" I cringed slightly at his words 

"His name is Double D" I sighed and gripped my hair again. Yeah, he could easily help me but the question was would he help me. I had bullied him when we were kids and he was probably still afraid of him. 

"More like double delicious" Nat chuckled as I punched his arm. I could hear the thundering footsteps of the rest of the team on their way in as I finished getting ready for practice.

I walked out to wait for them, the coach was already out there. He acknowledged me as I ran out to the field to begin warming up. The team made their way out to join me, Nat smirking at me as the idea of double d stuck in his head. I groaned and set my mind to practice as he stood next to me. Practice ended early due to the lower than normal temperatures and coach urged us all to call for a ride. Sense my parents car broke down and I had no choice but to walk home. I waved goodbye to Nat and began to walk. I shivered softly from the cold as I walked along the sidewalk to head home. I wasn't paying attention when a door opened up on my right and someone walked out right in front of me. We bumped into each other, me stumbling back and them falling.

"Shit! I'm sorry here let me help-" I reach out my hand when I realize the one who was in front of me.

~=Edd's POV=~

I felt something, maybe a freight train or maybe someone, bump into me. The force was easily enough to send me flying and into the ground. I sat there for a second or two before I hear a voice calling out.

"Shit! I'm sorry here let me help-" I look up to see none other than Kevin Barr. The captain of the football team. Dream boy of the school. And ironically my neighbor. I looked and his outstretched hand for a moment, then just accepted what he had offered. And stood up.

"Uh, T-thank you Kevin, Wh-what a surprise to see y-you here" I stuttered as I spoke, Kevin had been a bully to me when we were children but he had seemed to have matured over the years, heck you could say we had developed a rocky friendship. Without Eddy around it was easier to talk to Kevin. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as I smiled.

"What brings you out here Kevin? Wasn't there practice today?" I asked, remembering the schedule to attempt to avoid many beatings from some of the less friendly members of the team.  
"Coach let us out early cause of the cold" He smiled and continued to rub the back of his neck nervously. I would never admit this out loud but Kevin always looked much more pleasant when he smiled, especially when it was a natural smile and not that fake one he would use when he was surrounded by the many girls who fawned over him.

"Well that was most likely a smart move, the news said the temperatures were going to drop even more and even with how much you boys work I figure the cold would be bad for your health" I smiled and chuckled softly before covering my mouth. I had always been a little self-conscious about myself and especially my smile.  
"Hey, uhh mind if I ask you something?" Kevin spoke softly, this time rubbing his arm. He looked, different when he did that, he didn't look like the type of person you would expect to be the Captain of the Football team. He look, different.  
"Yes of course Kevin what is it?" I responded, wondering what he could want from me.  
" I uhh, I'm having trouble in my calculus class and if I don't pull up my grade the coach might suspend me from games, I know you have the same class as me so I was wondering if you could help me out" He looked at me sheepishly. I smiled brightly and held the small package I had with me, close to my chest.

Uh, Sure. Yeah, I can "do that." Replied as a hundred questions raced through my head.

"Really? Thanks dork!" he let out a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at me.

"So do you want to meet up tomorrow after school? I have no practice and can walk you home"  
"sounds perfect!" I smiled again then covered my mouth once again as he took off for home. A small spark seemed to fill my chest as I watched him run.

~=Kevin's POV=~

I bolted home, something in my chest tightened as I left the dork behind. I brushed it off as I smiled to myself, if the dork could help me with this class then I would be able to play for the rest of the season. I made it home and opened the door, the smell of hot chocolate filled my lungs as I sighed. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was washing my dad's mug and brewing the coco.

"Hey mom!" I said as I walked in, my best smile on display. She turned and shot a glance at me and smiled before setting the mug up in the cabinet and facing me completely.  
"Welcome home Kevin, did you have a good day at school?" she smiled softly and brightly as she always did when she was in a good mood.

"I guess, oh yeah, I'm having a friend over tomorrow to help me with my homework alright?" I grabbed the mug she had out for me that was filled with hot coco. She just raised an eye brow as I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room, my dad passed out on the couch. I closed my door behind me as I stepped into the room. I took a seat at my desk, letting out a heavy sigh as I began to sip the hot coco mom had made. It was pretty good, wasn't the sweetest inthe world, but I wasn't going to complain. It was something warm and it tasted good so I worked for me. I finished it faster than I had wanted to and sighed. I picked up my bag and pulled out my homework for that night, starting on my history, since that was easy for me. Once that was finished I moved onto my science and then finial onto my English. They all were pretty much straight forward. I left math for last because I knew I would never understand it on my own. I couldn't wait until tomorrow for Double D to come over to help with that cute gap-toothed smile-…wait what?! Cute? Where did that come from?! I shook my head hard to remove the thought from my head. It worked, to some degree. Ok that was weird. I looked at my book and decided to take a stab at it. But I just ended up scratching my head as I tried to figure out the work, I gave up and put the book away. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 when text sent my phone off. I looked at it was from Nat.

-Nat- Did u ask double delish to help you out? : 3

-Kevin- His name is Double D! And yeah I did. He's coming over tomorrow after school

-Nat- *gasp* omg like a date! How cute my little Kev is growing up 3

-Kevin- It's not a date! He's just coming over to help me with some homework got it?

-Nat- I know I know I'm just messing with you man, but seriously say hi to the cutie for me 3

-Kevin- Yeah whatever man

I put away my phone, not wanting to bother with it anymore that night. I looked at my clock to see that it was almost 7:00.

"Damn, six texts in half an hour... Guess I should take a shower..."

I got up and stretched out my back before walking to the bathroom that was, thank god, attached to my room. I turned on the water and pulled off my shirt. My skin was still a bit red from where my football gear would sit but that was normal especially when it began to get cold like this. I took off the rest of my clothes and got into the shower sighing as the warm water hit me. It was warm in my house but I could still feel the chill from outside so the water felt good on my skin. I replayed today in my head, when the thought of the dork appeared in my head I couldn't get it out. My chest filled with heat, it began to spread as I could see images of that gap-toothed smile, I could hear his laugh. I tried shaking my head to get them out but to no avail. The hell! I am not gay and especially not for the dork!

I sighed and just got back to warming up, it was only 7:30 so I had some time to finish up. After a deep breath, I took the bar of soap, taking note of how small it had gotten, and I need to grab a new one before my next shower.

I began to work on my shoulders, rolling them to get the kinks out, lathering them as I did so. The water was hitting my chest so the soap suds stayed in place.

It wasn't until I got to working on my legs I started to think of Double D again. I started to think back to last summer, the day he got back from that lake trip of his. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just the swimming trunks.

He wasn't bulking like me, but he wasn't weak looking either. His muscles were defined, the way the sun hit them...

I snapped out of la la land to find I was stroking myself to the thought. I recoiled back, took a step back, and ended up horizontal. I slammed back first onto the ridge of the bathtub, bounced once, then rolled into it.

I just laid there.

Thump thump thump

Thump thump tump

"Kevin! You okay!?"

"Gah, I think so, yeah, sure. I'm not dead if that's anything..."

"Son, be careful. Good night."

Good Night? What time was it? I kicked the shower controls and hauled myself up and over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. I landed facing the door and on my side, I flipped my leg over and towards the door. I rubbed my face and I arched my back, it helped wth the pain, but not my much.

I leaned back and looked about the room. The door was closed, locked, and covered with my old clothes. But what was that?

I lean up and it moved downward. Ah shit. I looked right at it, my dick. I was still erect. And, by the looks of it, dripping with pre-cum. How many inches was I again? I never felt the urge to measure, but; from the looks of it now, I was standing tall at 7 inches. I reached forward and made an "L" with my hand. I was bigger than that... I groaned softly before trying to get up, the pain in my back still really bad but I pushed through it. I need to get rid of this hard on but how, think of something, uhh dead puppies? Birds? Nazz? Oddly enough that worked. I put my hand on the sink and puled myself up onto my feet and looked into the mirror then turned around to see the damage to my back. It was a solid deep purple color. I sighed heavily and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me and tying it around my waist as I slowly made my way to my dresser to find some clothes for bed. I grabbed a white tank top and pair of boxers before slowly making my way over to my bed where I got dressed and lay on my stomach. I groaned in pain as I looked over at the clock. 9:00! Was I really in the shower for that long? I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds coming from outside, the wind blowing, the crickets chirping…I yawned and slowly began to fall asleep. The last thing I can remember before blacking out was that gap-toothed dork…


End file.
